


History of Good vs. Evil

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, History, Past, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Finn doesn't realize until he joins the Resistance how much history the First Order kept from him. Urged on by curiosity, he starts spending hours combing through data archives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Author’s choice, author’s choice, those who truly change the world are rarely remembered for it. and those who want to be remembered, rarely deserve it."

Finn doesn't realize until he joins the Resistance how much history the First Order kept from him. Urged on by curiosity, he starts spending hours combing through data archives.

He learns about the Republic's fall to the Empire, the spread of tyranny across the galaxy, the Emperor, Darth Vader, the Death Star. There's so much information on the villains.

Less so on the heroes. Sure there are pages and pages on people like Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo. But then Finn finds a mention of the team who stole the Death Star plans and made the Alliance's victory at Yavin possible. A list of names: Erso, Rook, Andor, Malbus, Îmwe. His heart speeds to see that Rook was an Imperial deserter.

 _Like me,_ he thinks.

That's all he can find. Bodhi Rook, Imperial cargo pilot, defected on Jedha in 0 BBY, died on Scarif.

It frustrates Finn. Why is are those who did such dark things remembered while those who deserve to have their names spread through history are all but forgotten?

It isn't fair, but he knows the galaxy _isn't_ fair. That's why people like the Resistance exist: to try and make it a little more so.


End file.
